Finalmente y Como Nunca
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: La mayoría de los fanáticos de OUAT quisieran un capítulo musical. Y lo desaprovecharon cuando hicieron la temporada con los personajes de Frozen, además, creo que nos debieron la Boda de Anna con Kristoff, así que como es mi costumbre, dejo algo aquí que creo les gustará. Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Además que esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro ni los personajes aquí expuestos me pertenecen, al igual que la canción "Finalmente y como nunca" que ha sufrido algunas alteraciones. Más la idea de la historia es mía, solo para que disfruten ustedes._

**Nota de Autor:** _Este fic es un one- shot y deben verlo como un capitulo musical, por lo que los diálogos en negritas serán la letra de la canción, deben usar el tono de la canción __Frozen: Finalmente y como nunca - HD [Español Latino] que pueden buscar en youtube para que la tomen de ambientación, es muy necesario para en verdad disfruten de la historia. Además, todo lo que venga "entre comillas" serán pensamientos, que también pueden estar en negritas para que los imaginen como si el personaje cantara. Y como podrán ver el personaje principal es Anna de Arendelle. Diviértanse leyendo._

* * *

**FINALMENTE Y COMO NUNCA**

Los primeros rayos de sol habían dado lugar en Arendelle, uno de los tantos reinos del bosque encantado, aunque uno de los más lejanos del reino principal, considerado un tanto misterioso ya que había cerrado comunicación con los demás desde hace algún tiempo y cuando cayó la maldición pues no fue afectado, por la misma razón.

Este día era muy especial para los habitantes del reino quienes desde madrugada trabajaban en equipo para un evento muy especial que sería histórico para el lugar.

Toc, Toc fue el sonido de la puerta del cuarto de Anna. Elsa alzó una ceja pensando al no recibir respuesta '¿está dormida? ¿Cómo puede dormir?'

Toc Toc volvió a sonar la puerta de la princesa de Arendelle, sin embargo esta vez solo escucho la voz de su hermana adormilada. –Mmm…

Anna, se te va a hacer tarde.- Sentencio la reina con el tono solemne que siempre ha tenido.

La princesa de Arendelle estaba aun en su quinto sueño y vaya forma de dormir su torso se encontraba doblado hacia la izquierda de modo que la parte del torso para arriba estaba viendo para ese lado mientras abrazaba una almohada, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros rojo todo esponjado, pero del tronco para abajo se encontraba en posición "boca arriba" con la pierna izquierda recogida y la derecha cruzada sobre esta, cualquiera que la viera creería que un espíritu la había posesionado.- ¿Tarde? No… si ya llevo tiempo despierta…- Decía entre sueños Anna mientras de manera sonámbula tomaba asiento en la cama estirando las piernas y dejando la almohada a un lado.

Elsa que la conocía en extremo bien solo sonrió pensando 'nunca cambiarás Anna´ pero a la par volvía a hablarle.- Anna en verdad despierta, hoy es el día de tu boda. Te espero en el cuarto de nuestros padres.- Para llegar a este tenían que atravesar esa ala del castillo hacia el extremo opuesto. Elsa no espero a que su hermana saliera y se encamino al lugar, incluso ya había preparado el portal entre las aguas de Arendelle para recibir a sus invitados.

¡Oh!¡Hoy es mi boda!- Abrió los ojos Anna emocionada y como rayo veloz de un salto se paró de la cama, se metió a bañar y se cambio de ropa mientras se acomodaba el cabello esperando que se seque, se puso ropa cómoda ya que recibiría asistencia de su hermana para vestirse como novia.

Entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió corriendo lo más que podía al ala del castillo donde se encontraba la habitación de sus padres, más topándose con el servicio que preparaban todo para la boda, al tropezar con la persona que iba a su habitación a acomodarla, solo la tomo de la mano y dio vueltas con saltando mientras mencionaba.- ¡Hoy me caso! – para luego seguir su camino mientras dejaba a una señora riendo pues la alegría de Anna era contagiosa y es que la pelirroja no cabía de emoción mientras en su corazón estallaba de dicha que la obligaba a cantar. Mientras se resbalaba por el pasamanos de la escalera.- **El día soñado, es realidad****. ****Creí que ya no iba a pasar****. ****Y hay tantos platos, ¿quién lo iba pensar?**\- Mientras aterrizaba en medio de varias hileras de personas que llevaban los platos del banquete de su boda.

Entonces una gran vista del mar de Arendelle se mostró por una de las ventanas del castillo, que hizo que frenará de golpe, pues unas runas de hielo habían formado un rectángulo como una puerta y es que Elsa al atravesar la puerta del mago al regresar a su reino después de encontrar a Anna, hizo conexión con la magia y logro entender como abrir un portal de Arendelle hacia Storybrooke y fue así que logró hacer la invitación a la boda de Anna.

La pelirroja sonrió pego sus puños cerrados en su pecho y dio un par de saltitos mientras continua cantando.- **Aventuras siempre en este hogar****. ****Storybrooke asistirá****. ****Hoy por fin las puertas se abrirán****. ****Llegarán amigos reales****. ****Algo muy esperado será****. ****Pues lista estoy, para el paso dar.**

Mientras giraba su vista y observaba la pista de baile, el lugar estaba elegantemente adornado mostrando el buen gusto de su hermana y característico del reino, cerraba los ojos y giraba bailando mientras cantaba.- **Pues, finalmente y como nunca****. ****Habrá música y luz.** \- Sin embargo solo fue una vuelta sola pues emprendía el camino corriendo hacia donde la esperaba su hermana y su canto proseguía.- **Finalmente y como nunca****. ****Mi amor es toda una virtud.**

La velocidad con la que Anna actuaba era como si la adrenalina se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, subió a velocidad no vista las escaleras que llevaban al otra ala del castillo y al llegar a el cuarto de sus padres abrió las puertas de golpe permitiéndole ver a una Elsa elegantemente arreglada para la ocasión, un gran espejo y justo al lado en un maniquí sin cabeza que portaba el vestido de bodas de su madre y unos zapatos blancos muy elegantes al lado de este. Suspiro en un pequeño descanso y continúo su canto mientras se adentraba.- **No sé si estoy nerviosa o gozosa**. – Mencionaba a su hermana.-**Más me invade la emoción****.**\- Tomaba las manos Elsa y esta correspondió atrayéndola hacia ella y abrazándola cariñosamente mientras la escuchaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-**Pues, finalmente y como nunca.****Yo me caso hoy**.

Al separarse del abrazó Anna continuaba comunicando sus emociones a su hermana.-**¡Estoy tan ansiosa por volver a ver a todos!****¡Ah! ¡Y por supuesto él!** –Diciendo esto último en un tono pícaro en el tono de su canción.

Elsa sonrió de lado y tomo del buro que tenia al lado de ella una tiara con flores blancas de diamante con incrustaciones de zafiro azul en el centro de la flor que lo colocó en la cabeza de Anna mientras observaba como se veía y asentía, mientras comenzaba a recogerle el cabello ya seco de su hermana en un hermoso tocado.

Y es que Anna no dejaba de cantar.- **De novia voy a vestirme hoy****.**\- Decía en su cantar cuando ya tenía medio vestido puesto, que al terminar de ponérselo siguieron los zapatos que comenzaba a mostrar su coquetería mientras se veía en el espejo.-**Cautivadora como soy. Sofisticada imagen mostraré**.- Que al poner una pose que hizo reír a carcajadas a Elsa, mientras movía de golpe su cabeza hacia atrás y ponía su mano derecha en su cintura, un mechón rojizo de cabello se hizo el rebelde cayendo y estropeando el tocado.- **¡Hermana ayúdame!**

Elsa negó mientras volvía a hacer uso de su habilidad para acomodar el cabello y componer el peinado mientras pensaba aun con la sonrisa en el rostro "si eso es lo que he hecho todo el día hermana".

Al verse casi perfecta Anna ensancho su sonrisa miro a su hermana para luego cerrar los ojos llevar las manos a su corazón y continuar explicando cómo creía que se desarrollaría el día emocionada. -**De pronto lo miraré allá**.- Pensando en Kristoff y la catedral.- **Apuesto y elegante está.****Y justo al lado de Sven.**\- Para luego continuar con el banquete real.- **Conversaremos divertidos.****Lo que no es raro en verdad****. ****Nada como antes ya será.**

Elsa terminó después de un momento de maquillar a su hermana y todo en ella estaba perfecto, nadie opacaría la belleza de Anna en su boda, satisfecha sonrió, pero entonces observo que la mirada de su hermana apuntaba hacia un área, al voltear, sintió una sensación de electricidad en todo el cuerpo, entendió que su hermana tanto como ella les hacía falta su familia y es que miraba dos cuadros que ocupaban toda esa área, uno de sus padres, uno al lado del otro y otro de su madre con sus dos hermanas, pues habían decidido dejarlo ahí donde siempre los recordarían.

Anna entonces continuó su cantar.- **Finalmente y como nunca****. ****Magia pura es el amor****.****Finalmente y como nunca****. ****Mi sueño se realiza hoy.** – Y es que era como si quisiera comunicarle a sus padres de lo feliz que se sentía. Luego volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa a su hermana y la rubia no hizo más que tomarle las manos y sonreír.- **Si lo pienso no es una locura****. ****Que hoy enlacemos nuestro amor****.**\- Pues hoy precisamente Kristoff y ella cumplían un par de años de haberse conocido y apenas unos meses de haber regresado de Storybrooke.- **Más finalmente y como nunca****. ****Existe la ocasión.**

Elsa asintió pues sabía que esos dos eran el uno por el otro y Kristoff había demostrado con creces que la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, ese muchacho realmente también se había ganado el cariño de Elsa considerándolo un hermano. Extendió su mano hacia Anna pues había llegado el momento de salir a la catedral. Sin embargo ella guardaba algo a su hermana, una sorpresa en conjunto con Emma, era un regalo especial para aquellos chicos que celebraban su boda. Mientras en su pensamiento cantaba con ese tono pegadizo pero más lento que su hermana había impregnado en ella. **"****Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver****. ****Una gran sorpresa debe ser.****No has de abrir tu corazón.****Un movimiento en falso y ella lo sabrá."**

El camino hacia la catedral fue en un carruaje, escoltadas por la caballería de Arendelle dejando ver la hermosura de su princesa a todos los habitantes del reino, durante el trayecto el nerviosismo de Elsa era evidente, sin embargo no perdía el porte elegante y sonreía para todos. Anna se preguntaba que pasaba con su hermana que no había dicho mucho durante todo el día, aunque se notaba emocionada, tanto como ella y contenta por su felicidad, sin embargo se preocupaba por su hermana "¿estaría bien?"

Elsa por otra parte notaba que su nerviosismo no estaba pasando desapercibido por su hermana que la conocía bien y su cantar mental intentaba calmarla. **"****Pero es hoy y nada más"**.

Para evitar el nervioso silencio que estaba invadiendo el trayecto Anna comenzó a hablar cantando nuevamente y es que este día era único.- **Es hoy y nada más...**

La reina de Arendelle sonreía escuchando a su hermana que en realidad no paraba de hablar. Mientras seguía aguantándose las ganas de contarle de la sorpresa. **"Es hoy y nada más..." **Pensaba repitiendo las palabras de su hermana. **"No puedo resistir"**.- Mientras sonreía tímidamente al carruaje detenerse y ambas hermanas eran ayudadas a bajar de el por soldados de su guardia pues habían llegado a la catedral.

Mientras explotaba la emoción al máximo reflejada en la respiración de Anna.- **No puedo resistir...**

Estando la una al lado de la otra Elsa tomo la mano de Anna y caminaron directo a la puerta de la catedral, mientras los soldados a las puertas sacaban sus espadas y formaban un camino con las espadas sostenidas en lo alto formando un triangulo cubriendo la cabeza de las damas. Mientras gozosa Elsa ordeno cantando.- **¡Esas puertas deben ya abrir!**

Un escalofrío de emoción traspaso el cuerpo de Anna que apretó aun más la mano de su hermana quien la entregaría hasta Kristoff y en su mente solo volvió a repetir la última palabra de su hermana canturreando. **"****¡Abrir**...!"- Para luego continuar cantando en un susurro para su hermana.-** Finalmente y como nunca****.**

Entonces un par de guardias acudieron a abrir las puertas de la catedral, pues el novio y todos los invitados ya se encontraban adentro. Mientras Elsa se repetía que debía esperar al momento justo. **"****Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver..." **

Y es que Anna casi se sentía flotar de lo contenta y radiante que estaba mientras seguía su cantar.- **Mis sueños se hacen realidad.**

"**Una gran sorpresa debe ser..."** – Se repetía Elsa.

**Esta vez ya nada pasará****.**\- Continuaba Anna mientras sus ojos rebosaban de amor. Pues esta vez no cancelaría su boda por nada del mundo, todo en su vida cuadraba y en la de su hermana.

"**Y así..."-** Era la nota que guardaba Elsa en su mente.

Anna tomo aire y se dijo a si misma.- **Mis votos son de amor****.**

Entonces las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mientras en la mente de Elsa solo sintió la liberación y canto en voz alta para sí misma mientras veía las reacciones de su hermana. - **Ya has de abrir tu corazón...** \- y es que al frente se dejaron ver a un Kristoff al lado de Sven y Olaf aguardando a Anna justo al lado del cardenal que oficiaría la misa. En ese momento pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, sin embargo parecían pequeñas estrellas fugaces que quedaban suspendidas en el aire y es que Emma agrego pequeñas luces doradas que hacían que destellos tipo arcoíris comenzaran a destellar en el lugar.

Entonces se adentraron por la alfombra roja que adornaba su andar y pequeños copos de nieve formaban un elegante y sencillo velo de novia que era algo largo para terminar de adornar el cabello de Anna. Mientras esta continuaba su cantar para ellas dos.- **Esta mañana comenzó todo****. ****Y por eso hoy será****.****Pues, finalmente y como nunca...****Finalmente y como nunca...****¡Una boda habrá! –** Y es que casi al terminar esa última frase casi saltaba de la emoción.

Elsa entrego a su hermana y fue a sentarse en el lugar que le pertenecía, gente de Storybrooke importante estaba a su lado, tanto los encantadores como Emma y Regina con su hijo Henry. En si la iglesia estaba llena de la gente de Arendelle que cabía junto con la de Storybrooke y todavía había a fuera muchísima gente más del reino viendo y escuchando la boda.

Cuando la celebración religiosa termino, una bola de piedra rodo hasta ellos y los bendijo en matrimonio también, este no era otro que Gran Pabbie y fue este quien dijo la célebre frase que todos esperaban -Ya pueden besarse.

Anna miro con amor a Kristoff, se le escaparon unas lágrimas de alegría y le canto acercándose a su oído.- **Finalmente y como nunca****. ****Magia pura es el amor****. ****Finalmente y como nunca****. ****Mi sueño se realiza hoy.** – Mientras lo jalaba de la solapa del traje sorprendiéndolo y le plantaba un beso lleno de amor y pasión pues parecía que casi se lo comía.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudirles mientras reían ante este acto de amor. Y fue así que un final feliz llego al reino de Arendelle, donde el amor siempre triunfa.

FIN


End file.
